moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut
Russia China Latin Confederation (assistance) |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Protect the Congress of Singapore building while the Russian and Chinese leaders are discussing their alliance |goal2 = Interrupt the alliance negotiations and kill the leaders if possible |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Unknown Chinese general |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Full Chinese arsenal * Morales * Volkov and Chitzkoi |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Part of Russian arsenal |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Massive}} Juggernaut is the fifth mission in the Act Two Soviet campaign. Desperate in their war against Yuri and his Epsilon Army, the Russians decides to give China another chance at an alliance. Background Although the Soviets managed to secure a foothold on the North America, the overall situation remains dire. Left without a leader, the Soviets suffer heavy losses left and right under the Epsilon's hands. The General realized that the Soviets are in a desperate situation, and thus, desperate measures are necessary to give them a chance of winning. He knew that the only hope for the Soviet Union to stand in such disadvantageous situation is by restoring their relationship with China, whom the Russians have wronged in the past and are less affected by Yuri's actions so far. In fact, the General is willing to cast aside their past problems and form a united front with their former enemy to stand against Yuri. After initial diplomatic efforts, it has been decided that negotiations to restore the Sino-Russian alliance will be held at the neutral, uncontrolled Singapore. As part of the deal, the Russians promised to release POWs from the battle at Primorsky Krai and share some of Russia's technologies, in return for some of the Chinese technologies. The General actually regret of having to ask such favor from the Chinese, but knew that it is necessary to gain their trust for the alliance. Sometime later, both parties arrived in Singapore. The General himself is also present in the meeting, and he had prepared his forces outside the Congress while the Chinese have also set up blockades on all entrances to the city. Chinese intelligence had confirmed that Yuri is sending a massive assault to prevent the alliance from happening, along with brainwashed Russian soldiers who fell victim in the battle of Moscow. Fortunately, Russia and the Confederation have also sent troops to reinforce the meeting, including Morales, Volkov and Chitzkoi. Understanding the situation, the General musters everything in his hands to battle. Events Preparing the defense With the help of the Chinese, they began fortifying their positions around the congress. The Chinese Forces had already made defensive positions in the outlying parts of the city and key routes that would likely be taken by Yuri's forces. The Soviet General quickly inspected the surrounding fortifications for weak spots and organized everything to ensure that the meeting would be a success. Engineers were dispatched to secure important structures to help the defense as well. Conscripts and Flak Troopers fortified as many buildings as they could in the urban areas around the Congress, providing a sturdy (albeit temporary) defense. During that time, the Chinese had also sent satellite data to the Soviet General's HQ, allowing him to see the whole city, and they even sent reinforcements in from the north. Nevertheless, they had less than 20 minutes to prepare before a massive Epsilon Army arrived. Repelling the onslaught Soon the siren rang in the whole city, Yuri's forces and the mind-controlled Russians had arrived from the South by naval and aerial assault. Civilians panicked as Yuri had already planted infiltration forces inside and was attacking from the urban areas. The Chinese informed the General that they'll deploy more Nuwa Cannons in the city, giving the command to him in ensuring the defense remains firm. In mere moments, the Chinese Outpost in the outlying parts of the city were overrun as Invaders began to appear and move closer towards the Congress, but they were swiftly taken down by squads of Wolfhound Gunships. At same time, the Chinese had deployed Sentinels to the Congress as well as authorizing the Soviet General to build them. They also provided the schematics to the Hammer Defense system - the advanced base defense would make short work out of Epsilon's lightly armored vehicles. Drillers had began to appear underneath the city, sending in enemy reinforcements. Masterminds were also deployed in their attempt to shatter the Soviet forces defending the city. However, the sheer number of the Russian and Chinese defenders were simply too much for them to handle. The Epsilon Army was persistent though, and they responded in kind by sending even more forces at the defense lines, hoping to overwhelm the garrison with their sheer numbers. At the heart of the battle, Yuri began deploying mind-controlled Kirov Airships in the south-east. At the same time, the Iron Guard were deployed in hotspots around the defensive line surrounding the congress, and the Chinese announced that they'll be sending armored forces into the city to help the General; along with it, the Latins also sent their Catastrophe Tank to support the Desolators. Morales and his taskforce had appeared as well, a token of thanks for saving him before. The Russian heroes Volkov and Chitzkoi arrived shortly after, providing some much-needed relief to the faltering defenses. Nevertheless, the Chinese defense line began to shatter as more Wolfhounds appeared to reinforce the Congress. With the Chinese positions overrun, it was now up to the Russians to hold the line until reinforcements arrived in Singapore. Yuri's Magnetrons had appeared from the sea as well to support his army constantly pouring into the city, continuously sending everything at the Soviets. Needless to say, the Soviets fought on with unrelenting fervor, smashing every offensive that the Epsilon directed towards the Congress. Though losses were immeasurable, the General was quick to order immediate replacements for his fallen troops and units - if the Congress fell, all chances of an alliance will be for naught, and with the majority of the Soviet leadership present inside, it would also mean the end of any resistance against Epsilon's ever-growing influence across the globe. After what seemed like an eternity for the General, the fight for the Soviets was over once the Chinese reinforcements arrived in the area - the cavalry proceeded to mop up the remaining Epsilon forces, and the invaders had no choice but to withdraw... for now. Aftermath Despite everything the Epsilon Army threw at them, the Chinese reinforcements had arrived to relieve the sturdy Soviet defense in the Congress. News informed to the Soviet General that the meeting is a success and the World Socialist Alliance is once again re-established, now aiming at defeating the traitor and making him pay for his treachery. However in return the Chinese asked if the Russians could sent the Chinese POWs (prisoners of war) back home, to ensure that their alliance will remain strong. The Soviet General agreed to it and plans to lead a Drakuv convoy in the Sino-Russian border. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act II - Soviet Mission 17 Juggernaut -720p- cyborgcommando.PNG|Mental Omega 3.3 - How to get the Cyborg Commando in Juggernaut|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa96kO7l5KE Gallery 12121.jpg Trivia * There is an indestructible civilian building in the upper left of the map (shown in Gallery). If you destroy all other "civilian buildings" around it, you will receive a Cyborg Commando to help you defend the Singapore Congress. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions